The Princess of Narnia
by R3B3CC4
Summary: The Pevensies have arrived back in Narnia only to find that Miraz had escaped from prison 2 years ago and that he's out for revenge. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Susan, Susan come quick!" Lucy yelled from the boys' bedroom. Getting up, Susan placed her book in the chest of drawers next to her bed. Walking towards her door, Lucy rushed in and grabbed her hand, literally dragging her out of the door, down the hallway and into the boys' room. "Hey, what's going on?" Susan asked, shutting the door behind her. "Look.. The water in the picture is moving." Lucy said. Staring at the picture, Susan realized that her little sister was right and the more she looked, the more the ship looked like it was getting closer to the land at the other side of the painting. Sitting down, Susan and the boys started talking about their adventures in Narnia. "Guys, you might want to look at this." Lucy told them. turning their heads so that they could see the picture more clearly, they saw that water was trickling down from the painting and filling the room. "Do you think we're going back? I mean to Narnia?" Edmund asked. "Well done Mr. Obvious." Peter stated. going under the water, the Pevensies swam upwards and once they got to the top, they were no longer in their room but in the sea and they could just about make out shore in the distance. "Swim everyone, towards the shore!" Peter yelled.

Susan's POV

As I started to swim towards the shore, I saw a ship coming towards us. As i looked at the ship, i could just make out a little mouse on top of the mast. "guys swim to the ship!" I called out to them. I could tell that they had heard because they all stopped swimming and turned towards the ship. As i looked at the ship about four people jumped of, one of which was Prince Caspian and started swimming towards us. As I swam towards the ship, Caspian came up and helped me onto a little platform that lifted onto the ship. Once on the deck, the Captain brought towels for me, Peter, Lucy and Edmund so we could dry off. "Why did you call us?" peter asked Caspian. "I didn't, that's the thing." Caspian replied as a girl about my age, with chestnut flowing hair going half way down her back, hazelnut eyes and tanned skin, walked up to us. She was wearing a white under top with a red vest top on top of it and brown trousers with black knee high boots. Four daggers were around the top of her boots, she wore a sword hanging from a golden belt and a bow and arrows on her back. "Hey, you gonna introduce me to your friends or am I not important?" The girl said teasingly to Caspian. "Oh, yeah right. Guys, this is Princess Anna, she's my cousin, and my uncle's daughter." Caspian started, when he mentioned princess we all bowed/curtseyed to her. "And Anna, these are High King Peter, the magnificent and King Edmund, the just with High Queen Susan, the gentle and Queen Lucy, the valiant." Caspian continued. "Your majesties." Anna said as she bowed.

Anna's POV

"Caspian it looks like a storm are you sure the ship will hold in the rocks until we get to the shore." I asked Caspian. "It should hold, but just in case get everyone inside the lower deck." Running around the deck, shouting to everyone to get on the lower deck because of the storm, and that's when the storm struck. Everybody but the kings and queens of old, Caspian the captain, Reep and myself were on the lower deck. "Everyone hold onto something!" The Captain shouted as he grabbed the steering wheel ready to take us to shore. As we all found something to hold onto, a lightning bolt hit the ship and broke some of the side, and if that wasn't enough, waves started crashing on the sides of the ship turning it this way and that way. "Guys, hold each others hands and reach out to me!" I shouted. As they did so, I grabbed my the mast and they all made their way over. "Okay, so we need to get to the side of the boat and stay low because then we will have a much better chance of staying on the ship. follow me." I told them as i made my way carefully to the end of the boat. Doing so, everyone else followed and sat in the corner with Lucy in the very corner then Edmund, then Susan and Caspian and then Peter and me. As the ship was getting closer to land, it hit some rocks which mad me go over the side and i would've fallen in if Peter and Caspian didn't grab my hands. Pulling me back over, we were stuck in the rocks so we couldn't move and didn't risk getting the rowing boats down in case they couldn't handle a storm. "Let's play hide and seek!" Lucy said excitedly. "Lucy, we're in the middle of a storm." Susan told her firmly. "I know but the ships not moving much because it's stuck in some rocks." Lucy continued. "Fine," Susan gave in. "1...2...3...4...5...6" Peter started. Running around the ship, i climbed up the mast and at the top i saw Reepicheep stabbing a dummy. "Hey Reep, may I?" I asked him holding out my hands. "Of course." Picking him up, Peter finished counting to one hundred. "Ready or not, here i come!" He called. "Lucy found you, Edmund and you." Peter said. "Caspian, Susan found you. Now lets find Anna." Peter told them. After about ten minutes i was a bit bored of hiding so i jumped down from the mast and landed with a loud crash. "God, remind me never to that again." I said to myself rubbing my arms. "Hey, lets do truth or dare." I told them all when we sat down. "Okay, Susan truth or dare?" Lucy asked. "Truth." "Why are you so boring?" Lucy questioned her sister. "I am not. i only read." Susan said trying to look offended but failing as we all burst out laughing. "okay, Anna truth or dare?" Susan asked. "Dare." "Okay, i dare you to sing the chorus of your favourite song." She said laughing, i mean normally I wouldn't sing but it was a dare so it was this or something worse. "Okay," I said then started singing. "We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.

It's written in the stars that shine above A world where you and I belong Where faith and love will keep us strong Exactly who we are is just enough There's a place for us, there's a place for us." I finished it quite quickly not wanting anyone to hear but they did. "You are amazing at singing." Lucy told me. "Yeah, but i prefer fighting, at least then i dont have to look at everyone." I said hanging my head down. "Come on, the storms almost stopped. lets go see if we can do anything." Caspian said as everyone got up. as i got up i couldn't see Lucy anywhere and then saw that the deck was really slippery, i rushed to the side of the ship and saw Lucy floating away from the shore and into the open ocean so i took all of my armour of and jumped in swimming as hard as i could towards her. As i got closer i could hear her screaming for help. "HELP!" she kept saying repeatedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I FORGOT TO DO A DISCLAIMER ON THE LAST CHAPTER SO I WILL DO ONE NOW. I DO NOT OWN ANY THING YOU RECOGNIZE, I ONLY OWN ANNA AND SPIRIT WHO WILL COME UP LATER. ON WITH THE STORY! **

Anna's POV

"Hang on." I told her. Reaching my hand out towards her she grabbed it and i pulled her in. Dragging her behind me as i swam, the ship was just about at the shore so i changed direction so we weren't heading straight for the rocks. "Hold on Lucy, we're almost there." Finally reaching the shore Lucy ran over to the others leaving me to walk behind. "Hey, where were you? And why are soaking wet?" Peter asked his little sister. "I fell off the ship and Anna saved me." Lucy replied. As Lucy was taken to find some dry clothes and get changed I saw a figure in the woods on a horse. Running to the ship and grabbing my bow and arrows, I pulled an arrow from my quiver and placed it in my bow. Balancing it, I pulled the back of the bow, aimed it at the person and released it. Galloping away, I saw the man drop something in the woods as he left - probably to go and tell my dad, Caspian's uncle. Cautiously, i slowly walked into the woods and picked up a piece of paper saying:

**_'YOU ARE INVITED TO:_**

**_KING MIRAZ'S BALL ON 6TH OCTOBER_**

**_CELEBRATING HIS BIRTHDAY_**

**_IF YOU ARE TO COME YOU MUST BRING A GIFT AND NO NARNIANS ALOUD._**

**_THE BALL WILL BE HELD AT THE CASTLE AT 9:00PM_**

**_KING MIRAZ'_**

Heading inside to find Caspian, I was in a rush and unfortunately didn't see King Peter heading in my direction, so bashing into each other, we fell to the floor - which caused me to drop the letter. Frantically, i searched the ground for the letter until I saw Peter standing over me holding it in his hand. "Thanks!" I told him getting the letter back and taking his hand helping me up. "Caspian said that he and the others were going to the woods and to bring you. He also said to head to and I quote 'The Tree!'" Peter told me when I was stood up and dusting the dirt off of me. "Ok, come on. Just let me get my sword and knives (just in case)." I replied heading to the now anchored ship. Picking up my sword and knives and placing them in the right positions. Heading to the stable at the back of the ship, it was a massive one, I unlocked the stable door and out came my trusted pure black Horse, Spirit, and jumped on. Arriving back to where i left Peter, i held my hand out and hauled him up so he was sat behind me. Picking up pace as we carried on into the woods, "Where exactly are we going?" Peter asked me. Turning my head, I trusted Spirit with my life as he did with me, "There was this old oak tree that me and Caspian always used to play with when we were younger. We also found a secret tunnel in the oak that lead out into an open area and I have a feeling that Caspian wants us to set up camp there. Luckily, we decided to never tell anyone about it so Miraz won't even know where we are. Come on, Spirit can't fit down the tunnels so we'll just go straight to the open space." I told him turning back. Galloping through the woods into the wild, I finally saw the camp that the others had set up in the distance. "In coming behind us! There following." I heard Peter shout as an arrow appeared right in front of Spirit. "Go! We'll have to take them away from the camp, come on." Saying this Spirit turned and headed West back into the forest. "Peter you take some of them West I'll go East." I shouted jumping off Spirit. Running as fast as my feet could carry me, I entered the forest again with several soldiers following me on horses. "Hault!" One yelled at me. "Not likely!" I screamed back as i jumped a fallen tree. Whizzing through the air, a blunt arrow (I could tell by the impact) hit me in the back making me fall forwards. Crashing to the ground, I managed to turn around just in time to see a soldier raise his sword and bring it down on me!

**I AM SORRY IT'S SO SHORT I JUST FELT LIKE LEAVING IT ON A CLIFF HANGER SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME ABOUT THAT. PLUS IF YOU COULD LEAVE A REVIEW THEN I WILL BE GREATLY THANKFUL AND PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY OC'S YOU WOULD LET ME USE OR MAKE UP ONE AND IT WILL APPEAR IN THIS STORY, PLEASE INCLUDE, LOOKS, LIKES, UNLIKES, HEIGHT, CREATURE, BACKSTORY AN ANYTHING ELSE. ONCE AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING AND TELL ME WHAT I COULD DO TO IMPROVE IN A REVIEW IF YOU HAVE THE TIME OTHERWISE I MIGHT NOT THINK ANYONE IS ACTUALLY READING THIS WHICH WILL MAKE ME VERY SAD.**


	3. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**IF ANY OF YOU THINK ANNA DOESN'T HAVE AN FLAWS THEN YOU'RE WRONG BECAUSE SHE DOES AND I WILL MAKE IT MORE LIKE THE 1900s. SO IF YOU DO HAVE ANY IDEAS THEN PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME AND I WILL BE SURE TO TAKE YOUR IDEAS AND THINK ABOUT THEM. PLUS, IF ANYONE ELSE HAS A PROBLEM WITH MY NARNIA FANFIC THEN I WILL DELETE IT AND RESTART IT MAKING IT MORE LIKE IN THE 1900s AND MAKE ANNA HAVE MORE FLAWS. OTHERWISE I WILL JUST CARRY ON WITH HOW IT'S GOING. **

**P.S. IF I DO START IT AGAIN THEN IT WILL BE MORE OR LESS THE SAME PLOT LINE BUT WITH A DIFFERENCE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I hope that this chapter will be much easier to read and I would like to thank PopRockShawty for beta reading it for me. So far I have had 111 views for this story so please can we try and reach 120.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize, I only own Anna. On with the story!**

Lucy's ~POV~

As we were walking to 'the Tree' as Caspian put it, we walked along a beach and I saw a rowing boat in the distance with two people on it.

"Who are they?" I asked Caspian out of curiosity.

"Miraz's henchmen," he explained to me. "Everyone, this way. We can go along the edge of the forest so that we can see them, but they'll have a hard time seeing us, unless they know exactly where we are."

"Caspian, where exactly are we going?" Susan asked slowly.

"When Anna and I were younger, we found this hollow tree with a tunnel in it. The tunnel opened out into an area that no one, except us, knows about. But I have a question, when we last met and you went home, Aslan said that you and Peter couldn't come back, but here you are so why? Not that I'm complaining though."

"I don't know why, but I'm glad we're back!" Susan exclaimed.

"Is that the tree?" I pointed at the big, hollow tree in the distance.

"Yes, come on!" He replied, running and gesturing for us to follow suit. As we caught up, I could see some people enter the tunnel. This was when Caspian explained that he told the Captain where it was so that he and the crew could get here. As we entered the tree I could see hardly anything.

"Is there a torch anywhere?" I inquired.

"Hold on," Edmund said. Rummaging through his bag, Edmund finally brought out a torch and turned it on. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you," I smiled. Now we could see that the the tunnel was made of mud and had vines looming over from the roof.

"We're almost there. Edmund, could I have the torch for a minute?" Caspian requested.

Handing the torch to Caspian, Edmund jumped over a gap in the floor, leaving me and Susan. Susan managed it easily and was graceful as she did it unlike me. As I jumped, I tripped over a stone and fell right into Edmund, knocking us both to the ground.

"Careful," Caspian laughed, helping me up, as Edmund dusted himself off. Walking for a couple more minutes, we could finally see some daylight.

Now we were on a small patch of grass with bushes surrounding it. I could see the crew from the ship already there, and tents were set up already. "This place is amazing!" I exclaimed. My siblings looked equally stunned.

Walking over to the crew, a faun was setting up a fire. "Hello, Prince Caspian. Who might these people be?" The faun enquired. He reminded me so much of Mr. Tumnus; I wish he was here with us.

"These, Aiden, are the Kings and Queens of Old." Caspian explained proudly. "King Edmund the Just. Queen Susan the Gentle, and Queen Lucy the Valiant. High King Peter the Magnificent will be arriving shortly with the Princess Anna, my cousin." All of them bowed or curtsied at us as we were introduced.

After we were introduced, Aiden, the faun, showed Susan, Lucy and I to a massive tent - it had two smaller tents split off to the sides.

"This is your room, Your Majesties." Aiden said to Lucy and Susan as he opened a curtain, which revealed a lovely sky blue tent with two single beds, two wardrobes and two desks with full sized mirrors stood next to them.

"This is lovely. Thank you," Susan smiled as Lucy found a blue dress with a white flower pattern around the bottom of the dress and the edges of the sleeves. Laid next to the dress was Lucy's cordial and dagger.

Aiden then led me to a tent on the other side. "And this, King Edmund, will be yours and King Peter's room. You have a set of armor in the wardrobe as well." Striding into the room, I walked over to my bed to find a pair of black trousers, a white shirt and a pair of black boots. Next to them laid a sword and shield.

"Thank you for your help," I nodded appreciatively.

"No problem, Your Majesty," Aiden replied, bowing to signal that he was about to leave, but not before I could tell him that he didn't have to be so formal with me. He nodded and took his leave so that I could change into the clothes that were spread out on my bed. I could feel a kind of anxiety in me. Why was it taking Peter so long to get here? We left him half an hour ago to find Anna and he still wasn't here. After I'd changed I met up with Caspian to discuss what was happening with King Miraz.

"Alright. If we plan on attacking then we will need to do it when he least expects it," Caspian explained. "So we need to find a time when he has least guards on duty because that's when they go searching for Narnians, or for us."

Just as he had finished, I heard a loud scream that drew our attention.

"What was that?" Lucy asked worriedly, coming out of her tent with Susan.

"It sounded like Anna!" Caspian exclaimed, I could see the worry in his eyes for his younger cousin.

"I'll go. Philip, here!" I shouted jumping onto Philip and over the bushes. When I entered the forest, I saw two guards on the floor with an arrow sticking out of them. Following the trail of the henchmen, I came out into a clearing and saw Anna lying on the floor holding her arm as a man on a grey steed looming over her, sword raised about to collide with her body.

"Any last words?" The man mocked. Slamming his sword down at her, I managed to put my sword between his and Anna.

"Let her go!" I yelled, and disarmed him swiftly. He did not see me coming and he wasn't quick enough to counteract my moves. He decided to just give up on the fight and run away. I didn't chase after him because it was more important for me to climb off Philip to help Anna up.

"Thank you," she blushed slightly, turning away.

~Anna's POV~

I was eternally grateful to Edmund for saving me. I had never seen the day that I would be this damsel in distress and needing a knight in shining armor to swoop in and come to my rescue. Looking into his beautiful eyes, I never knew how cute he was. How his beautiful black hair shone under the sunlight.

"How did you know where I was?" I added, taking my gaze off of him. I hope he hadn't noticed that I had been gazing at him.

Instead of answering my question directly, he just offered me a ride.

"Yes, please. Do you know the way back?" I queried.

"Of course," he nodded. As we mounted Philip, I heard a rustling in the bushes. Peering over the top of a bush, I saw Reepicheep sitting on top of a man holding his sword in one hand that was lying limply on the floor.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness. I didn't know you were here," the man slightly stuttered.

"We were just leaving to camp actually. Join us," Edmund said.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I wouldn't usually allow this, but, Princess, might you be kind enough to pick me up and place me on Philip, please, my Lady?" Reepicheep requested politely.

Smiling, I complied. We rode back to the campsite without difficulty or any attacks.

**Thank you for reading this chapter and please review to tell me if this chapter was easier to read.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Because i haven't updated recently; I've been stuck at school with tons of homework. I decided to do a longer chapter. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anyone, except for Anna and Aiden.**

**Anna's POV**

Arriving at the campsite, after no encounters, I couldn't shake the words of what the guard had said off.

**Flashback**

"You would have been a great queen once your father died." The man who was chasing me whispered. "Your father would've loved you to follow in his footsteps if I didn't kill you for him." He continued.

"Yeah, well I would never treat the people and the narnians the way he has!" I snapped back instantly. That was when he raised his sword above me and Edmund came.

**End of flashback**

Slowing Philip to a halt, Edmund and I were greeted by Caspian, Peter, Susan, Lucy and half of the camp. A faun - who I recognised as Aiden - helped me off of Philip and showed me my tent. Once inside, the tent was a pale red colour with one single bed in the center of the room, an oak wardrobe, a chest of drawers and a desk with a full sized mirror stood next to it. Laid out on my bed was a dark green, plain dress with a darker green belt. Next to the dress were my weapons: my sword and hilt, my bow and arrows and my daggers that fasten around my boots. Picking my dress up, I put it on and went to sand in front of the mirror.

Fastening my belt around my waist, I went to my desk and in one of the drawers I found my pendant. My pendant was in the shape of a raindrop, which my mother gave to me when she died. Placing it around my neck, I went back to my bed and placed my daggers around my boots and my bow and arrows across my shoulder. I left my sword for a while because I didn't think I would need it. Going back and sitting at the desk, I grabbed the silver brush and brushed my hair so it curled around and rested over my right shoulder, with silver flowers around the bottom.

"Can I come in, please?" Edmund asked me through the curtain. Standing up and straightening my dress down, I walked towards the curtain with my pendant showing.

"Enter." I told him swiftly. Walking into my room, Edmund came and stood in front of me. It seemed so weird just being alone with a boy b myself that wasn't Caspian.

"Peter has arrived and Caspian wishes your presence outside. We are going through the plan to bring down King Miraz." Exiting my tent, followed by Edmund, he seemed so mush more formal now than in the forest, I met Caspian and the others by the fire.

"I see you found your things." Caspian told me softly, holding my pendant in his hands to see it.

"I haven't worn this since mother's last birthday." I replied with tears starting in my eyes. With the tears running down my face and blurring my vision, I couldn't see properly. Turning away so that no one could see me cry, I started walking away from the others and towards the edge of the campsite, near where I last saw my mother before she was killed. I still remember that day.

**Flashback**

Mother and I were standing outside the camp in case anyone followed. She told me that her time had come and soon she would be in a better place. At the time I didn't understand what she meant until later that day. The same afternoon, she was lying in bed and I was kneeling beside her with father, that was when he was a good man. The last words she spoke were "Keep this with you for ever and I will always be there." After she said that, she drifted into an endless sleep.

**End of Flashback**

**Edmund's POV**

"What was that about? Why did she just leave like that?" I questioned Caspian.

"It's because of her necklace. Whenever she sees it she thinks of her mother. She left because she doesn't like people seeing her cry." Caspian answered.

"If you will excuse, I'll go and make sure that she's alright." I said to them as I left to look for Anna.

Spotting a figure in the distance, I took off in that direction. Finally being able to see the figure fully, I could see it was Anna with her plain dress and bow and arrows placed on the ground next to her feet.

"Anna, are you alright?" I inquired, walking up to her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She sniffled, wiping her eyes. "It's just I keep remembering my mother's death." As she finished saying this, she ran into me and hugged me, sobbing into my shoulder. Surprised, I hugged her back stroking her hair trying to calm her down.

"It's alright. She'd be proud of you." I whispered to her, lifting her chin up with my hand. Looking at her eyes, I could see her trying to hold the tears in.

"I never thought this would ever happen." Anna smiled.

"What?"

"I never thought anyone would ever see me cry and comfort me the way Caspian does and how my mother used to." She laughed.

"Are you sure you're alright. Do you want to stay here or go back to the others?" I queried, turning around.

"I'll stay here for a bit longer, unless they need me."

"It's alright. They'll understand."

"Wait, can you stay?"

"Sure. They were just going through when and where we are going to get King Miraz."

After I finished speaking, Anna went and sat on a bench, which was about 5 metres away. Following, I could see the whole of the camp. In the middle were Caspian, Peter, Susan and Lucy, in the far distance were some campers making weaponry. Sitting down next to Anna, I could now see why she kept thinking of her mother. She kept fiddling with her necklace, which inside held a picture of her family.

"Who are they?" I asked pointing to a young girl and boy. The girl had red hair (which went to her shoulders), pale skin, red lips and cheeks and was wearing a silver dress – which reminded me of the one that Lucy wore when we were crowned – with a silver tiara with a raindrop patter. Whereas the boy wore, black trousers, brown boots and a green top. He had black hair, tanned skin and was wearing a silver crown. He also looked at least two years older than the girl.

**Anna's POV**

"That's Caspian." I told Edmund while pointing to the Caspian in the picture. "And that's me." Then I pointed at the girl, who was holding a dagger in her right hand.

"Is that your mum and dad?" Edmund asked me.

"Yes, this necklace used to be hers before she died." I could see that in the picture my mum was wearing the necklace around her neck.

As Edmund hugged me again, probably for comfort, I blushed again and felt butterflies. Gazing into his eyes, I could see them shining in the soft sunset. Leaning closer, he wrapped his arms around my back and kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked a little confused.

"To calm you down." He replied turning slightly red.

Letting go of me, Edmund stood up and started walking towards the tents. Standing up, I started following him but then paused. I shook the feeling off that he might feel the same way about me as I felt about him; I continued to my tent. Finally getting there, after going back to get my bow and arrows, which I forgot, I went in and collapsed on my bed. Starting to cry, I got changed into my white night gown and heard some footsteps.

"Anna?" I heard someone ask. "It's Susan and Lucy." Straightening my self up and walking to the door, I wiped the tears off my face and opened the curtain. Letting them enter.

"We heard you crying. What's the matter?" Susan inquired calmly.

"Nothing, it's fine. You two need to sleep. We can't have you tired for tomorrow when we discuss everything with the rest of the camp." I responded a bit two quickly, letting them go.

* * *

In the early morning, I woke with a scream. Sweating and crying I new it had been more of a nightmare.

**Dream**

"You may save one and only one. Who will it be? Your cousin or your friend." The mysterious man told me slowly. I had to choose between Caspian and Edmund. Collapsing on the ground some loomed over me. King Miraz. Raising a dagger, he slammed it down hard against my body making the others watch. The last thing I saw was Caspian and Edmund kneeling beside me.

**End of Dream**

My dream just kept repeating that seen over and over again.

Panting, I stood up but fell with a loud bang, hitting my head on the chest of drawers making them fall on top of me. I could hear footsteps come into my tent. Craning my head up so I could see who had come in, I could finally make out three figures. At last, two of them lifted the chest of drawers off of me and then the other one helped me up. After my vision wasn't blurred I could see that it was Caspian, Peter and Edmund who had come in. Holding onto Caspian to keep my balance, I pulled my pendant out of pocket and placed it around my neck.

"What happened?" Peter asked walking towards me after he and Edmund had put the drawers back.

"I had a nightmare and when I got up my legs just collapsed, I banged my head on the drawers and they fell on me." I answered.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Also the guest who reviewed this story, if you are reading this, then I do NOT like your language. Especially on this site because younger children might read the review if I haven't deleted it. So do not use that type of language.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so after a review -or PM- i have done Flashbacks in italics in this chapter. Plus I know it's quite short but since I haven't got any homework i decided to update this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I only own Anna, Lucas and Nathan.**

Caspian's POV

After Anna told us what had happened, I wondered if that was all or if there was something to it. Deciding to leave it there, I went over what we had been discussing yesterday.

_Laying a map of the castle that King Miraz had taken by force on the table we were all stood round. Anna walked over with Edmund wearing a dress I had never seen her in before with a locket round her neck. Her dress ran down to the floor and it was a plain green one with a dark green belt. "I haven't seen you wear this in forever." I told her smoothly, knowing that it brought back hard memories for her. _

_"I know, I haven't worn it since mother's last party. After her and Edmund left later, the rest of us were discussing battle plans. _

_"If we go in from here in two weeks time so everyone's prepared and have practiced hard then there'll be less guards to take and we can hopefully banish Miraz once and for all!" I said to them pointing to a tunnel going right under the gate and opening out behind two towers clustered together._

"Are you sure you're alright." Edmund asked Anna walking, slowly, towards her bed. Leaving the room after checking her over.

"Do you believe that's the only thing that happened?" Peter inquired as we were heading back to our own tent.

"No. Knowing Anna, I think there's something else going on." I replied.

**Anna's POV**

Laying down on my bed, head in my pillows, I started to sob quietly not noticing Edmund was still here, watching me. Feeling him sit down beside me, I looked up into his beautiful dark eyes. Taking my hands in his, he gazed down into my eyes. Reaching out and cupping my head in his hands, Edmund wiped the tears off of my cheeks. Leaning closer, our lips met, for a couple of moments it felt like I was in heaven, then a few seconds after I backed away.

Heavy footsteps could be heard outside; racing for my weapons, Edmund and I left the tent. Getting outside, I saw some of Miraz's henchmen covering the camp and walking towards Caspian's, Peter's and Susan's tents.

"ARHHH!" Screaming, someone covered my mouth grabbed my hands and yanked me backwards. Tying my hands behind my back, the man then gagged my and threw me to the ground. Galloping over, another soldier was heading my way on a horse.

"Tie her to the horse." The second man ordered the first.

"As you wish Dan," after saying this, the first man tied some more rope looping around what was around my hands and then tied it to the horse.

"Miraz will be pleased." Dan said smugly.

In the distance, I heard the sound of a fight taking place.

**Susan's POV**

"What's happening?" Lucy questioned me as I was getting ready fr the fight taking on outside after it'd woken me up.

"A fight. Lucy stay here." I ordered her so she wouldn't get hurt. "I'm going to help. I'll try and find Anna so she can come and look after you."

Walking outside, I saw Edmund running towards me. "Susan! They've got Anna. They're taking her back to Miraz," Edmund sighed. Grabbing my bow and arrows, I got ready heading the way Edmund had come from.

"Edmund, tell Caspian and Peter. I'll try and get her." I told him running away. Arriving at a clearing leading into some woods. In the distance, I could see a figure tied to a black horse. Getting closer to the figure, I could now see it was Anna. Carefully, sneaking towards her, making sure not to be seen by the two men with their backs turned, when I got to her, I quietly, but quickly, cut the ropes that tied her together and ran back. Arriving back to see bodies sprawled on the floor everywhere, heading up to my tent to make sure Lucy was alright.

"Susan!" Lucy cried running to give me a hug.

"Where are the others?" Anna asked Lucy, who just pointed to Caspian's tent.

"They're questioning someone; I don't know who though." Lucy replied.

**Anna's POV**

Exiting the tent, we all went up to Caspian's to see who he was questioning. After entering, I was greeted with Edmund coming and giving me a hug before straightening himself up again and regaining his kingly like posture.

"Where's the man you were questioning?" I asked Caspian.

"We let him go after he kept denying that he knew nothing of why they attacked. The only thing we really know is that he went by the name of Lucas." Caspian told me looking up from the table he was leaning on.

"Lucas?" I asked.

"Yes, why."

After Caspian said that it reminded me of the man who killed my mother.

_"Is the job done?" My father asked a man (who went by the name of Nathan and had a son named Lucas)._

_"You shall be the ruler within the night," he answered my father. At tea that night my mother took a sip from her silver cup and fell to the floor. Now I realised what had happened, she had been poisoned by Nathan under my dad's orders._

After that memory, I just collapsed from the shock of hearing that name because Lucas was Nathan's son.

**Please review and tell me what you think, also Lucas will appear in later chapters. this chapter would've been longer but as i was writing my computer shut down and deleted all of it so I just had to do it from memory. I am sorry about spelling as well.**

**Bye for now. Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know that this is a really short chapter but I did it because I haven't updated this story in ages. Please tell me what you think and review what I have done good or what i could do to improve this story. **

**On with the story.**

Anna's POV

Walking towards the table that the Kings and queens were sat at, I could see Edmund sat by himself at the end, away from the others. "Hello. Do you feel better?" He inquired as I sat down.

"Yes much, what's the matter?" I asked him.

"It's just the fact that it was my fault you were captured." He stated simply.

"It's not. Anyway, I'm here now."

Reaching to grab a piece of toast, I caught a figure in the distance watching my every move.

"Excuse me." I said to Edmund while getting up and heading to the figure. Seeing me coming, the person ducked behind a tree hoping I hadn't seen him.

"Hello. Who are you?" I questioned cautiously.

"My name is Lucas, who are you?"

"I am Princess Anna. Please come out. I need to ask you something." Entering my sight, Lucas knelt down in front of me and bowed his head.

"Please stand. Did you have a father called Nathan and were you part of the raid last night?" I queried. Rising Lucas slowly nodded.

"I came to say sorry for my father's actions when I was a young boy. I came to apologies for the fact he killed your mother before he dies." Lucas told me.

"What do you mean? Come, walk with and tell me what has happened." I instructed him. Walking through the camp he explained how King Miraz had found out about a plan to overthrow him organized by Nathan.

"He was organizing this plan because he felt poorly sorry about how he'd killed your mother and found it right to take King Miraz down because of how he treats everyone. So when Miraz found out he sent my father to the darkest place in Narnia along with a Lion and bear." Finishing, Lucas was on the verge of tears and I could tell it was painful for him to say this.

"I am sorry. Have you eaten today?" I asked him. Shaking his head, we headed back up the hill and to the breakfast table with food laid out.

"Come, you must eat something or you will die and you won't be able to finish what your father has started." I instructed him, calmly so as to not let him cry.

"Who is this?" Someone asked coming over to Lucas and I. Turning I saw Peter and Lucy stood behind me.

"This is Lucas. He's going to stay for a while and help us attack Miraz along with some of his father's followers who are undercover in the castle." I told Peter accusingly after his words.

"What! He can't be trusted, he was one of the attackers last night and his father works for Miraz!" Peter literally shouted at me.

"No he wasn't. He only came last night because he needed to tell me something which I have found out this morning. Also he is staying. He is under my protection so if any harm comes to him from any of the campers or you, for that matter, I will know and what I do will not end with apologies after I have told you this." I snapped back getting up and leaving.

**Anna's tent**

Sitting on my bed, I opened a book that my mother used to always read to me and inside there was a picture of me and her playing in the garden 5 years ago the day before she died. Remembering how I had felt last night when I had been captured, I was so glad that Susan came to help.

_Sitting down, leaning against a tree I was tied to a horse just waiting for my death. After being hit three times for not shutting up I finally gave in and just waited for someone to help. Finally there was a figure in the distance, who I recognized as Susan, ran into the clearing and straight up to me. Cutting the ropes around my wrists, Susan then went over to the men who were stood talking. Stabbing them with her arrow, they fell to the floor but were still breathing; I figured she hadn't hit them too hard._

_Running back to see bodies of Miraz's henchmen everywhere I had never been so glad to not be in the fight and see the others in my life. Relief and sorrow were the only things I felt at that time. Relief for not being dead, and sorrow for those who were dumb enough to follow Miraz's orders._

* * *

The next day, I woke up at sunrise. Oranges and peaches danced across the sky colouring it like pastels. Getting up, I picked out a light blue dress, which went just above my ankles, with long sleeves a dark blue and a pair of brown boots. Stripping my daggers to the tops of my boots and my sword on my belt, I slung my bow and arrows across my shoulder and placed my necklace around my neck.

Walking to the practice fields, I started aiming my arrows and even though half of them missed the target completely, the rest of them got really close.

About half an hour later, I saw someone in the woods riding towards the camp. Aiming arrows every where, one of them hit him or her just under the shoulder blade. But that didn't stop him from coming any closer and I was so surprised when I realised who it was...

**I have decided to have a question at the end of some chapters. Please review your answer to either one of the questions or both.**

**Question number 1 is: Who do you think the figure in the woods coming closer was? Clue: it isn't the obvious person.**

**Question number 2 is: what do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

**Again, please review.**


End file.
